Guys & Girls
by LucyAnaliz
Summary: ¿Cual es el sentimiento que prefieres? El amor puede ser el mas bello pero también suele ser el mas doloroso. Ames a quien ames... odies a quien odies. protejas a quien protejas. Desees a quien desees. ¿cual es tu sentimiento?


**_Ninguno de los Ed's me pertenece. _**

**_Solo este Misery y, esta historia me pertenecen. :)_**

**_Díganme que opinan. _**

Edd..., ¿sera o no sera... gay?.

* * *

_**La vida cambia en un instante.**_

**L**as hermanas Kanker jamás imaginaron qué sus vidas cambiarían tan drásticamente.

Una mañana.

Rocco "la única mascota que sobrevivió a sus nefastos cuidados" se dedicaba a correr al cartero, Willy Winston.

Alto, para nada atractivo, pecoso y que aun vivía en el sótano de sus padres.

Las hermanas disfrutaban del espectáculo vaciando sus vasos de sodas dentro de sus planos estómagos, recostadas en sus respectivos puestos frente a su casa rodante.

Lee arrugo el ceño. Era muy extraño que Willy, se hubiese atrevido a entrar en sus dominios. Nadie era tan estupido ni siquiera él. Mas siendo que hacia mas de un año qué tomaba otra ruta para siquiera pasar por frente de su casa. Además, ellas nunca recibían cartas. Eso lo hacia mas interesante dado qué Lee observaba la carta que ondeaba en las manos de aquel inepto.

El silbido detuvo tanto al Boxer como a las hermanas que reían desparramadas en sus asientos.

El cartero se quedó inmóvil, esperando ayuda, mientras que la bestia se plantó en mitad de la calle a ladrarle.

Con pose relajada se acerco a Willy quitándole de las manos el pequeño sobre blanco. La peli-roja levanto la vista del papel y observo al hombre como si le estuviese jugando una broma de mal gusto.

Lee estiro el brazo y caso del cuello a Willy — ¿Rosemary Rogers? —resolló. —¿Qué diablos significa esto? — Willy empezó a perder la conciencia mientras su aspecto se volvía azul.

— Lee suéltalo y explícate qué no se me apetece otra semana al reclusorio. — resoplo Marie

Lee profirió un gruñido y soltó al cartero quien no se tomo la molestia de sentarse a respirar nuevamente — Lee abrió desesperadamente, el sobre y dentro de el encontró una nota y una fotografía — , el cartero huyo en cuanto vio la oportunidad, perdiendo cartas en el proceso y gritando qué quería a su mamita.

May sonrío dulcemente dándole la orden a Rocco de que siguiera con su juego. — ¡anda, ve muchacho!, ve, que esa será tu sena esta semana. — río sutil y volvió su vista a sus hermanastras. — ¿Qué? — se hundió de hombros — de cualquier manera, yo no tengo edad para el reclusorio.

— Maldita suertuda. — se quejo Marie, recordando qué insólitamente paso dos semanas en aquel lugar infernal en compañía de su hermana mayor, Lee. Por culpa de su hermana menor May.

Mientras May fingía ser una blanca palomita y una aficionada a la Biblia. La menor sabia que aun no tenia la edad suficiente para ser aceptada en aquel lugar solo por unos malditos meses, salvo que realmente sea un caso especial. Pero, gracias, a lo aprendido en el teatro un verano. May podía pasar de una niña cruel a un ángel en solo un pestañeo. Vomitivamente encantadora.

El rostro de Lee no tenia forma de ser leído, ni por sus hermanas — tendremos visitas. — Lee perdió una lagrima — pensé qué mama jamás lo encontraría —añadió extrañamente, entregando a Marie un papel arrugado que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Mama? — May pregunto. por la forma en que lo hizo. Lee, pensó que quizás se había olvidado de lo que significaba la palabra después de todo, no había vuelto a hablar de ella desde que se borro de sus vidas.

Marie leyó y releyó. — ¿Qué significa esto? — Lee le alcanzo la pequeña fotografía. Detrás de ella decía: "Los Mellizos kanker" — Marie perdió la estabilidad de sus rodillas y callo al suelo con las manos apretando la pequeña nota. — ¿Que mierda es esto? ¡Lee! — levanto la fotografía y prácticamente la pego sobre rostro de la peliroja —¡¿Quién carajo es él?!.

May también estaba conmocionada y no sabia como reaccionar ante el extraño comportamiento de sus hermanas.

De algo se estaba perdiendo.

Para Marie; estaba todo más que claro.

Era más que obvio para quien viera la foto de los dos pequeños niños de unos dos años de edad.

La niña en la fotografía era Jean Marie Kanker y el niño en la fotografía era su Mellizo, tan idéntico a ella y, hasta en el corte de cabello.

_ Misery Mathiue Kanker._

—Marie cálmate, te lo contare todo.— Lee extendió su mano y tomo la de Marie entre las suya pero en cuanto la peli-azul se levanto del suelo, se soltó y salio corriendo mientras sus hermanas la llamaban y gritaban que volviera.

Tras lanzar un gemido, Marie se tapo la boca con la mano, se giró y se alejó por la calle, corrió unos, cuantos pasos, luego caminó, corrió y caminó, corrió y caminó, tal y como suelen avanzar los perros, sin quitarse la mano de la boca ni un instante. Sus lagrimas se negaban a salir de la seguridad de sus ojos. Intento recordar algo de su infancia para descifrar qué tan cierto era aquello de tener un hermano, para colmo de males, su mellizo. Repaso las partes que estaban algo borrosas en sus recuerdos.

Fue entonces qué recordó un sueño en especial. Uno que había intentado contarle a su hermana Lee, unos meses atrás.

* * *

—Lee esto te parecerá extraño y si te burlas, juro que are tortilla con tu muñeco del zopenco Eddy. —Había dicho Marie.

—Cuenta, hermana, cuenta, qué para que me amenaces tan temprano esto debe ser bueno.— se acerco intrigante.

—Aveces sueño qué juego con un niño.

— '¿Tienes sueños sucios con Doble D? Valla, te lo tenias guardadito, guarra.

—No! Idiota. No, con doble D.

—Eres toda una mini zorra.

—Lee! — grito, desesperada y para que negarlo, algo sonrojada. — No me refiero a esa clase de sueños, como los que tú tienes, Lee cerda.

— ¡oye!, ¡¿a quien le llamas cerda?!, mini mono.

— a ti ¡Lee cerda!,¡Pero ya!,— golpeo con fuerza la mesa qué las separaba. Ella imponía su respeto hasta con sus hermanas — No quiero discutir eso ahora. Maldita sea, quiero comentarte mi sueño.

— Bueno, ya, de que se trata. — dijo sin ganas de saber.

— es que… es… él, el niño con el que juego en mis sueños, él es… muy parecido a mi. Es… como mi versión masculina. Eso me párese tan extraño…

—No es extraño mini mono. Yo tengo sueños iguales o mejores qué esos.

—No se… es… él se ve tan real.

—Seguramente es tu subconsciente.

—¿Qué?

—Después de que ese bobo tildo de gay a tu novio. Te has estado reprimiendo. Ya casi no lo sigues y te escondes en vez de saltarle enzima, noquearlo y besadlo como en las telenovelas que vemos con May. Seguramente quieres hacerte hombre por lo menos en tus sueños. —Se burlo.— no quieres que se te escape..., haría lo mismo por mi Eddy.

—¿Crees que quiero ser hombre?, Pero…, no seria algo así…, como Lesviana.

— Marie ¿eres gay? — Pregunto May con su helado derritiéndose en sus manos, la quijada caída, el cuerpo apoyado en la puerta — esto es grande — el tic nervioso asomando en el ojo izquierdo de la peli azul — Mi hermana es gay. — los ojos de la rubia brillaron con burla. — Cool, muy cool, hahahaha.

— Cierra la boca May o, te hare tragar ese asqueroso y estúpido muñeco de Ed.

— ¡tengo una hermana gay!, ¡Mi hermana es gay!

_Nazz y Marie sentadas bajo un árbol…._

—¡Cierra la puta boca!

—No te gustan las rubias, bueno.

_Sahara y Marie recostadas en un prado…_

—¡Te arrancare los ojos! Maldito escuerzo del infierno.

Efectivamente ese día, May salio bastante lastimada.

* * *

—¡GENIAL! No solo tengo dos hermanas mounstrosas…, también tengo un hermano. — Marie se imaginaba qué Lee siempre supo de qué se trataba su extraño sueño.

Seguramente era un recuerdo suprimido o algo así. —Un hermano… —No era algo tan terrible pero… si triste y doloroso. Que tu propia familia te esconda algo así, tan tuyo, tan importante. Después de todo, ellas ya eran una familia disfuncional. Todas eran hijas de distintos padre…, pero hermanas al fin y acabo.

Siempre creyó poder confiar en ellas. Pero ahora. Todo lo cambiaba.

En especial; la existencia, de un hermano, de una mentira.

* * *

**D**oble D se encontraba formulando un nuevo plano para Eddy, algo sobre una catapulta lunar para patos o algo así. Era totalmente una locura como todo Eddy.

Los tres estaban en secundaria y solo les quedaba un año para terminar. Pronto sus vidas cambiarían y algunos se irían a la universidad mientras otros con menos aptitudes; buscarían empleos, otros saldrían de viaje o simplemente seguirían en la secundaria. Doble D, ya tenia una idea de quien ocuparía cada papel.

Su lápiz dibujo una línea perfecta y aun lado de esta se perfilaban los números matemáticos acertados en su ecuación. Dispuesto a deslizar nuevamente el lápiz «ding», el sonido del timbre lo desconcentró, haciendo qué la línea perfectamente derecha se volviera curva.

«ding…, ding…, ding…, ding»

—Pero qué— se alejo de los planos y fue directamente a atender la puerta de la entrada. Sea quien fuese estaba desesperado por ser atendido. — enseguida, va.

Observo, por la mirilla pero no alcanzo a ver nada. abrió la puerta cuidadosamente mientras daba un pequeño vistazo por la abertura que iba creciendo. — hay alguien ahí.

Fue entonces qué noto a una persona sentada en los escalones de la entrada — hey! ¿Busca a alguien?

En cuestión de segundos aquella persona se enderezo, girando hacia él corrió arrojándose a sus brazos. — Doble D — la muchacha tembló en sus brazos — Doble D —, con la voz quebrada, sus lagrimas mojando la camiseta roja del joven.

— ¿Señorita Marie?

— te necesito tanto, Edd, yo, sin ti estoy sola en la oscuridad. Ayúdame Doble D. ¡ayúdame!.

Marie estaba llorando y le había llamado "Edd"

—¿Que sucede?— Sostuvo el abrazo y acaricio su espalda — Shh…. No. no, me llore. No soporto ver a una dama llorar. ¡Oiga! Ya, ya…, cálmese, por favor. Tranquila, Venga conmigo.

—Doble D vuelves a tratarme de usted y te arrancare ese estúpido gorro con orejas, cabellos y todo.

Doble D trago pero luego analizando su contestación simplemente sonrío. —Bueno. Me alegra que conserve su toque distinguido.

Ella levanto la mirada algo sonrojada al notar que se encontraba recostada en su pecho. — valla, creo que hasta tienes músculos. — Edd se sonrojo por el comentario y el toque de los dedos pequeños sobre su torso.

— Marie… ¿que te trae por aquí?

Entonces ella se detuvo y simplemente volvió a esconderse en su pecho y, a sollozar. Edd se sintió culpable de preguntar.

Él poso su mano en su cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos agitándolos con ternura entre sus dedos, en poco tiempo, Edd, había dado un ligero estirón, al igual que varias de sus amistades.

Hasta el gran Eddy se había vuelto un grandullón de la noche a la mañana. Lo que lo hacia más peligroso con sus estafas.

Era mas alto qué ella y, con el tiempo Marie había dejado de acosarlo, aún así. Edd le temía considerablemente a su estado de humor.

—Vamos, le…— tosió disimuladamente cuando ella lo miro con molestia — Hare un té de tilo que eliminara esos horrendos nervios, ven, vamos cielo.— con su mano en la espalda la guió dentro de su hogar.

— cielo… — Susurro sonrojada. Nadie le había llamado de esa forma tan tierna. "Cielo" podía acostumbrarse a eso. Si podía. pero jamás obtendría mas qué una amistad de aquel soquete. Doble D era su sueño de hombre. Su príncipe encantado. Pero desgraciadamente a el también le gustaban los príncipes.

_El mundo es una mierda._

Si tan solo fuera doble D el qué tuviera un jodido hermano Mellizo y no ella. Entonces quizás uno de los dos no fuera gay. Entonces quizás ella tuviera la esperanza de ser feliz. De tener a su príncipe y no un jodido clon.

Él le sonrío mientras la observaba tomar la tasa de te entre sus dedos — te traeré algo para quitarte ese rimel del rostro. Por eso una dama tan bonita no debe llorar. Solo sonreír. Aunque si me preguntas; a ti nunca te hizo falta esos productos tan banales y contaminantes. Eres muy bonita al natural.

_Son esas las razones por las que no puedo dejar de quererte. Eres tan distinto al resto. _

_Tan especial._

Marie observo a su alrededor la casa de Doble D estaba excesivamente ordenada. Las luces tenues, bajas. La cocina era muy acogedora al igual que el resto del lugar. Camino alejándose de la isleta donde tomaba su tasa de té.

Paso por el living y miro el amplio sillón con el televisor apagado frente a esté y, la mesa pequeña en el medio de ambos muebles. Los planos enzima, con un lápiz numero uno en perfecto estado, sin mordidas.

El lugar a pesar de verse tan acogedor se sentía tan solitario. Los padres de Edd eran demasiado frívolos para tener un hijo tan dulce y gentil. Siendo que lo abandonaban día y noche por culpa de sus respectivos trabajos — La gente quiere hacer de uno lo que no es.— Doble D no debería de sufrir aquella soledad.

—Opino igual.— ella dio un saltito cuando él dijo eso. La había tomado por sorpresa — Acabo de ver en las noticias qué mi signo cambio y siendo que amaba ser de "Sagitario" Ahora, resulta que soy; "Ofiuco".— soltó indignado.

Ella alzó una ceja — Si, qué jodida vida. — Edd, solo rió por lo dicho.

Termino de bajar las escaleras. En su mano derecha traía lo que parecía un frasco de crema y en la otra un paquete de algodón. Doble D siempre tan preparado para todo.

— Ven, Siéntate. — la invito a sentarse a su lado, sobre el sillón. Ella dejo que él el quitara las manchas qué su rimel había ocasionado sobre su pálida piel. — realmente eres muy bonita, Marie.

_Si tan solo pudieras ser mío._

Mientras Marie suspiraba en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Un joven observaba todo por la ventana del lado exterior de aquella sala de Star.

_Así qué; Edd tonto estaba en las vías del amor. Eh… _

Kevin sonrió divertido aunque ciertamente molesto. Era una jodida broma del destino que el Nerd de su cuadra tuviera novia mientras que él, todo un adonis, siguiera como un perro callejero tras los huesos de la reina de las porristas, Nazz.

_Quizás debería darle un cierre a eso._

_Quizás…, solo quizás._

**_Era tan cierto aquello de que la vida cambia en un instante._**


End file.
